Ban X Ginji
by Jazzledoodle
Summary: Some fluff. Ginji gets hurt and Ban doesn't know what to do.....but does Akabane? My first story so give me a bit of a break, but all suggestions appreciated .


Ginji blinked sleepily and latched himself onto Ban's arm. "Gah, Ginji, you……fluffy idiot, I'm driving!" Ginji giggled

"Ban-Chan called me fluffy. ~"

Ban pulled up the hand break as they came to a stop "Yeah, well it's alright for you but I think we'd probably be in trouble if I went to sleep. WHILE I WAS DRIVING. Anyway, wake up, we're here."

Ginji shook himself in an attempt to wake himself up a little, then plastered a huge smile on his face, causing the sides of his partners lips to twitch upwards ever so slightly (not that he would ever admit it).

"Hey, Ban-Chan? Where exactly is _here_?" Ginji tilted his head as he awaited an answer, making him look more vulnerable as well as younger than he actually was. "Idiot. We got this mission….what…..four hours ago?" Ban asked, not really expecting a reasonable answer.

"Yeah, but I've been _asleep _since then! AND my sense of direction….isn't very good."

Ban snorted "Isn't very good? There's the understatement of the century……..we're at the house of our client's rival businessman, who has stolen an important document which we are assigned to retrieve." Ban looked at big brown eyes, awaiting a reaction. Ginji fidgeted in his seat and furrowed his eyebrows slightly "Or at least that's what our client said……Heh……Ban-Chan? It doesn't feel right….breaking into someone's house…and why would there be lights on if no one was home?!"

"I know. Don't worry about it. It'll be alright." Ban started to get out of the car and Ginji mirrored him. Ginji wasn't usually wrong about this sort of thing so Ban wanted to make it quick; their plan of action was pretty routine so there wasn't much that needed explaining- cut the power, both go in at different sides and meet in the middle. One a big job they wouldn't split up but the client had assured them that no one would be in, and even if they were they wouldn't be a problem for the famous Get Backers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The building's electronic security system was fairly primitive and the former volts leader had no trouble in shutting it down quickly without a fuss. As soon as the power was out Ginji made his way back towards the front of the house- Ban was already at the back and probably in by now, this thought made Ginji pick up his pace slightly, stumbling on the wet grass. Ginji wasn't sure whether he should go through a window or just the front door; Ban had been overly brief on the instructions and so Ginji decided to just opt for the natural entrance. The large wooden door swung open easily on the blonde's second kick and Ginji stepped somewhat cautiously over the threshold. He had a bad feeling about this. As he walked down the darkened hallway a sudden noise from behind the lightning emperor made him jump around, heart rate speeding up. The blonde released a breathe he hadn't even realised he was holding. "Hello Mister Kitty." The cat nuzzled at Ginji's leg and he bent down to pet it, grabbing the feline unexpectedly when the sound of what was obviously several men talking from upstairs. The cat let out a horrible high pitched screech as it was picked up "Aaaah! No…..ssshhhhhhhh……" Ginji pleaded. Once the cat was reduced to purring Ginji strained his ears to listen. He couldn't help but notice the ominous looking security camera on the wall and momentarily froze, until he remembered that he'd cut the power not minutes before and shook his head at his ability to get worked up so easily- this job was nothing, they'd done much much worse. He needed to relax. There was silence. Ginji took this as a good sign and relaxed a little then moved on, being extra careful now that he knew that his suspicions about the house not being empty were correct.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban broke his way into the house via one of the ground floor's back windows. He reasoned that the document was more likely to be upstairs but that it would be better to search the ground floor as well- just in case.

The window he had climbed through apparently lead to the kitchen, nothing seemed out of place and he doubted that they would store a document in the kitchen if they weren't expecting anyone to come for it…in an office maybe, or a safe if there was one; this house looked fairly basic so it wasn't all that likely. Ban went through the kitchen and into the hallway, noting that because of the front doors proximity to the stairway Ginji must already be upstairs. A hefty sounding crash from the second floor proved his suspicions. What was that idiot doing…..?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That said idiot had gone upstairs (leaving the cat behind for both their sakes) and decided to keep looking despite the unwanted company who he had yet to come face to face with. Ginji reasoned that a document was most likely to be kept in an office or study of some sort and so the room with the desk and files was probably a good start. Until he realised that he had no idea what the document actually was and he was in a room full of paper- it could have been any of them but he didn't know. He just stood with his back to the wall (which was safer) and scanned over the room looking for anything of importance.

The former volt's leader knew that the men had found him before they stepped in the room but decided just to ignore them unless they became a problem- which they undoubtedly would, and within their rights; he and Ban had broken into their house after all.

The men came into the room wearing suits which certainly made them _look_ like businessmen "You looking for something honey?" a tall and broad man at the front asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe we can help you out then?"

Ginji didn't answer straight away, taken aback by the man's suggestion

"Uhhhm." Ginji gulped. He didn't like this.

The man took a step forward and the others behind him followed his example. Suddenly Ginji wasn't too keen on the 'have your back on a wall- it's safer!' idea.

"Don't." Ginji's voice sounded more confident than it had previously to the men. "Don't make me have to hurt you."

The leader of the group stepped forward so that he was close enough to touch the blonde and start unfastening his clothes. "Else what?" he grinned "You know, we're gonna say the same to you- the less you struggle the less this is gonna hurt. You never know, you might even enjoy it. So let's just take off yo-" the man never finished his sentence as an enormous amount of electricity found it's way from Ginji to him and he collapsed. Ginji didn't care who the hell they were, they were sick. He didn't use enough power to kill any of them but within seconds they were all on the floor. Ginji felt light-headed for a reason that escaped him, he stood in the room feeling quite lonely all of a sudden and his breath was coming out in short pants "Heh, w-what?" he had barely used any power….so, why did he feel so dizzy? He couldn't quite keep his eyes in focus; the world drifting in-between a blur and fuzzy darkness. After a moment of trying to fight the feeling Ginji had to give in. He fell sideways and his head collided with a book case, but he didn't feel it; he was too far away by then.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jagon user had not been aware of the presence of anyone but Ginji and himself in the house until he entered the study- following the noise of what was probably Ginji knocking something over, he mentally slapped himself for not realising sooner. The study was littered with the unconscious bodies of what looked in his opinion like Yakuza- which was not a problem, naturally, Ginji had disposed of a threat successfully, however, what Ban was not expecting was to see Ginji slumped on the floor along with them. Ban moved towards him and gently shook his partner's arm. "Psssst. Hey? Gin? Ginji?" Ban squeezed Ginji's arm as a sign of comfort to the both of them. He slowly pulled away and as he did so his hand brushed something hard. Looking down it was quite obvious Ginji had been drugged; there was a syringe in his upper arm which Ban quickly removed, then through away from them as if it was burning hot.

"Shit……hey, Ginji, you need to wake up. We need to get out of here."

Ban tapped the blonde on the face, then when he got no response pinched his cheek. "Nurgh….Ban-Chan…" Ginji started to stir.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Ban reassured, relief not quite hidden from his voice. "We're going now, ok? D'you want me to carry you?" Ginji violently shook his head and then winced at the sudden pain the movement brought flooding back. "C'mon." Ban helped Ginji to his feet and then slung his arm around him for support.

Once they were back at the car relaxed a little; at least no one was following them. Yet. As they drove Ban started to worry about Ginji, he was drifting back and forth between consciousness and he didn't seem to be able to focus- but that wasn't the worst part; Ban knew from experience that everything that happened to Ginji was actually a lot worse than he let on, it wasn't that he lied, he just didn't really understand what pain was after being in the limitless fortress for so long… Ban quickly realised that he was paying more attention to Ginji than the road- he turned to look in the wing mirror and saw that a black van was approaching them. There was only really two options; try to out drive it, or just pull over and sort those bastards out. Ban decided on the later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ban had been expecting more Yakuza to have been the ones pursuing them. Reality was much worse. Akabane stepped out of the van and smiled his ever-so-polite sickly sweet smile. "I am pleased that we have the pleasure of reacquainting once more Midou-San. I am here to transport the document you have stolen _back _to it's original location."

"I don't have it."

"Ah, will Ginji be joining us today or not? You understand that I have a much more enjoyable experience when he is around." Akabane's tone was flat and his face was unreadable under his huge hat. Ban instinctively glanced back to the car as the scalpel wielder said his partner's name, which he instantly regretted as Akabane noticed and got to the cars side before Ban could even move. Akabane observed Ginji curiously- his head was resting on the dash board and his body was slumped forward in a very uncomfortable looking position. Ban detected that Akabane wasn't actually appearing to be threatening Ginji in anyway and so simply stood beside him, carefully watching his movement for any change. For an unknown reason the mocking tendency of Akabane's voice was gone "Is Mister Amano alright?"

Ban was somewhat sceptical about Akabane's change in character "He'll be fine."

"He looks like he's been drugged to me….and has possibly received a blow to the head." Akabane stated, not taking his eyes from Ginji. Ban decided to ask straight out rather than prolong this unwanted conversation- he knew what Akabane was thinking really; he was thinking 'If Ginji had been with me instead of you nothing like this would happen'.

"Can you fix it?"

"If he has been drugged then you'll just have to wait for it to wear off."

"How long will that take?"

Akabane was back to his sing-song mocking tone "That, will depend on the drug it's self. I will take a look." He said as he opened the car door. Ban was of two minds at this point; this guy was a freak he shouldn't be allowed near _any _human, let alone an unconscious one…but on the other hand, what if Ginji wouldn't just be alright like he had said? Akabane _did_ like Ginji more than any other being on the planet…so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Even so, Ban was watching extra carefully and wouldn't hesitate to snake bite this guy to oblivion if he made a wrong move.

By now Ginji was laid out carefully on the grass by the side of the road and Akabane was doing all kinds of medical looking things.

"His pulse is somewhat erratic…. And his temperature is raised, but not enough to be a fever…" After what seemed like far too long to Ban, Akabane pulled up Ginji's soft white t-shirt and appeared to be examining something, at which point Ban was becoming suspicious, as soon as Akabane gripped the waist line of Ginji's shorts Ban harshly squeezed his shoulder. "Stop. Enough." Ban all but growled. Akabane cleared his throat "Quite. I do believe I shall be going now." He snapped as he hastily left, clearly blushing and embarrassed, Ban realised that he should have stopped him sooner- Akabane had evidently just manipulated him into giving him a 'Ginji touchy-feely-time session'. Ban vowed that the bastard would pay for that. Dearly.

Ban was so busy silently plotting revenge in his mind that he jumped as Ginji shot up, gasping for air.

Ban rushed over and his at his side, letting Ginji grab onto his sleeve.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Ban asked in the softest voice he could manage.

"Fine." Ginji smiled. Ban knew that 'fine' for Ginji was a whole range of different things but decided not to push his luck. Ginji scowled at the sky and then looked innocently at Ban. "Ne, Ban-Chan? Why do I feel like Akabane's been touching me?"

"…I….don't know. That's weird…." Ban answered, not wanting to have to upset Ginji when he just woke up. Ban couldn't help wonder how Ginji knew what that felt like though, and didn't like any of the conclusions he came to.

"I know how to counter that feeling though." Ban teased, then captured Ginji's lips in a soft kiss, being extra careful to be gentle. "I was worried about you today you know." Ban confessed. Ginji didn't answer but nuzzled his lover's neck. After a few minutes of just holding each other Ginji broke the silence. "Ban-Chan…." He reached into the back pocket of his cargo shorts "I got the document…..I think….." Ginji handed Ban several scrunched up pieces of paper and a floppy disk. "The hell Ginji?! When did you…how….I didn't even tell you what we were looking for!!?" Ban looked at the items in Ginji's hands, confirming that they were the right ones. "Heh, just a guess?" Ginji beamed. Ban ruffled Ginji's hair, forgetting about his bruised head and pulling back quickly when his partner grimaced. "Shit….sorry….lets go get something to eat?"

If possible, Ginji's grin got even wider at the mention of food and Ban had scooped him up bridal style before he had time to react.

"Sushi?"

"Sushi."


End file.
